


drop dead gorgeous

by mimocha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor AU, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, haikyuu actor au, implied/referenced kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimocha/pseuds/mimocha
Summary: Hinata tried to protest, but eventually relented, waving to Yachi once more before closing the door.Yachi, meanwhile, was having a gay panic.She was in a room.Alone.With her absolutely drop dead gorgeous crush.//day 8: glam
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 21
Collections: Thirty Days of Pride!





	drop dead gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo i am back from the ashes lol
> 
> hopefully i'll be posting my ~~late~~ entry for day 5 sometime later, but for now, i hope you enjoy this short fic + art :))
> 
> (also first hq fic :00)
> 
> \- demo

* * *

All the actors were chatting animatedly with each other in the green room as they awaited the signal from the producers before they stepped on stage.

It was Awards night, and the cast of Haikyuu!! thought they were lucky enough to get a nomination.

But for them to win? It was though God had decided to give all the luck he had to them.

There were several knocks on the door until one of the members of the backstage crew poked her head inside, giving them the 'okay' to leave the room and prepare to receive their award.

Yachi was one of the last ones to get up to leave, when she realized that Shimizu was still in the dressing room.

"Yachi-san! Come on, we don't wanna be late!" Hinata called out excitedly. He was definitely one of the happiest members of the cast when they found out about their win.

"A-ah! You guys go on ahead! Shimizu-san is still in the dressing room, so I'll wait for her." Yachi smiled at him.

"Oh, okay! Well in that case I'll wait too-" Hinata was about to re-enter the room when a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Boke, Yachi-san can wait by herself. Plus she knows where to go, meanwhile you don't, so you should come with us." Kageyama glared half-heartedly. "You'll just end up getting lost and you won't make it in time."

Kageyama and Hinata had worked on several projects together over the years, and were good friends in real life, so their dynamic when acting out their roles as setter and hitter, respectively, were almost completely natural.

Hinata tried to protest, but eventually relented, waving to Yachi once more before closing the door.

Yachi, meanwhile, was having a gay panic.

She was in a room.

Alone.

With her absolutely drop dead gorgeous crush.

She took a deep breath to steel all the nerves she had before knocking on the dressing room door.

"Shimizu-san? The guys already left. It's almost time for us to receive the award." She called out.

"Ah, Hitoka-chan, give me a minute. I'm just finishing up here."

Before the awards ceremony, Shimizu had been in a rush after shooting some last-minute takes for another show, and she ended up missing the red carpet event.

Unfortunately, fate didn't seem to be on her side that day because her white dress for the ceremony had been stained with the coffee she had been drinking in the car on her way to the event.

Luckily, the staff on hand had a few clothes to spare, so they decided to lend her one of the garments for the night.

Shimizu grabbed one of the hair ties from the dresser and tied her hair in a bun, styling it so that her look would seem more natural.

She quickly put on the sandals that the crew had given her to match her new outfit (bless them, they were literal saviors), and checked herself in the mirror one last time before opening the door to the dressing room, revealing a stunned and a very much blushing Yachi.

Yachi wanted to scream when Shimizu opened the door.

She was already naturally pretty, with her long lashes and luscious lips, but the way she looked at that moment...it was almost illegal how gorgeous she looked.

Her hair was tied back into a bun, several loose strands framing the side of of her face. She was wearing her usual glasses (she actually needed them in real life and couldn't even walk without them), so it was almost unnoticeable, but she had put on some slight blush on her cheeks.

But her dress was a whole other story.

It fit her like a glove, as though the dress were made specifically for her, and the floral details complemented her perfectly. The ribbon tied around her waist accentuated her form, and the slit in the dress displayed her long, smooth legs.

She looked absolutely glamorous.

"Sh-shimizu-san, you look nice!" Yachi was amazed at how she even managed to form a coherent sentence.

The older girl gave a light chuckle. "Thank you, Hitoka-chan. Now, shall we get going then?"

// end //

**Author's Note:**

> it's only right i make a fic for these two since they're literally the ones in my layout :DD
> 
> anyways, hope u enjoyed :)) idk if the fic even made sense since i wrote this instead of sleeping but ehh
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)) 
> 
> I'll post the day 5 fic later today when I'm a functioning member of society
> 
> ~~also i left a tiny easter egg for kagehina hehe~~
> 
> \- demo


End file.
